The Control
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: You've probably never felt it before, the pain, the want. The loss of control. (In-progress) Happy Halloween
1. Stolen

**Happy Halloween! I'm not dead after-all! Sorry I've been a bit inactive...well...I'm not sure if its more "scary" than "Mahhh depressing or angst-y" but anyways~ Enjoy!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The Control**

You've probably never felt it before, the pain, the want.

The loss of control.

I know it all. To a great extent.

He would use it on all of us. Forcing us to do things his way. Fooling our simple, child minds, into believing what he said was true.

Eventually I forgot my family. All I knew was the other kids, the lower class-men, and him. The Masked Man.

I lost all that I was to remember. I had a good life, a better one than whatever it was like before. Or so I thought. I was only about 8.

He saw the potential in me as a trainer. My small Natu, not even able to fly, had as much growing ability as myself. To this day, I still can't tell you the time or even place the bird took me from, but I can tell you this.

Rain fell on my head when cold and soggy, flipper-like feet clasped around my shoulders. My skin froze and my violet hair had begun to mat down from the sea water dripping from oil soaked white and blue belly feathers. Salty streams ran into my eyes and screaming mouth. I struggled against the bird's grip, but didn't cry. I could hear only the faint call of my brother, and the heavy beats from water soaked wings.

I watched as everything became smaller. The bird took me across large lands that I couldn't distinguish. I saw cities, but none of them were familiar. As the bird flew faster, too eager to land at its destination, it got colder. My muscles tightened up around the bone, and hot shaky breath could be seen as a puff of white in the air.

I couldn't tell where I was, and where I had been. My thoughts had collapsed in my head. A single idea called for air I couldn't seem to receive. My throat was beginning to glaze with ice. I closed my mouth, salvaging any kind of thin breath I could enclose. As the bird continued flying, the last thing I remember is its screech of landing. It's high, ear piercing, yell. Telling whoever around that its home. Before I saw nothing but black.

When I woke, I could remember none of what had happened. I couldn't remember my old home, my brother, the bird. Everything was gone. I knew only of my Natu, and my skills.

"Oh! He's awake!" Everything was fuzzy as I heard a girl's voice. A groan escaped my mouth as I turned my sore neck. I saw movement, and me neck felt like it had a pin in it.

"W-Who?" I tried to sit up as my sight got clearer. A weak hand pushed down on my chest, so I lay back down to the bed. Cot. Whatever it was. I kept listening to muffled voices as I lay under a warm blanket. When had that gotten there? I watched the gray ceiling, for every turn of my head caused my neck to crack. And I counted the slow ticks of a nearby clock.

The blanket grew hot over my legs. I finally got fed up with lying in this room. What was I sitting here for? I threw the cover off of myself. Why am I here? I jumped off the bed and onto the floor. Who am I?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nononono It's not completed (yet) :0 You'll just have to follow and wait :D Thanks for reading~**


	2. Gifted Child

**Sorry this took a little too long. I usually write during school but this year I need to pay attention a lot more. So I'm slower with my writing but ehh….**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2: Gifted Child**

I could hardly remember anything.

My brain felt like almost like a half built pyramid. Some pieces were there, but without certain cornerstones to keep it all together. What was my name even?

I stuck my hand habitually in my pocket. A small, familiar sphere lay in the bottom. I fingered it as the images of my first partner came to mind. As soon as I closed my eyes, I could almost smell a damp forest around. I didn't know which one or where, but it certainly was a forest or grove. It had just rained; the air was clear but drizzly. As I sat quiet, I heard some chirping, but the call was indistinguishable. It was almost like-

"So you are awake." My eyes flew open, away from that day dream I almost had in my grasp. A man had opened up the only door I could see. Not any man, but to put it kindly, an old guy. He had thin white hair, spiked naturally in three spots. His eyes were mere lines but his small smile showed warm hospitality. What I really saw was his green wheelchair. He was a small man, sitting, probably not able to walk much again. Too weak? Injured? Who knows? My eyes locked on a brown creature in his lap. I had never seen it before. Or at least, I don't think I have.

"Nub Nub!" It jumped from his lap and onto the end of the bed-cot thing. My hand wrapped around the pokeball and my hand flew from my pocket. Was this thing attacking me? It sure seemed like it, but the old man didn't even call it back. He just sat there.

The creature had a round pink nose, its dual nostrils flared in my direction. It could hardly see its short, stubby legs underneath layers of brown shaggy fur. Its oval shaped body had dark stripes in the fur that ran down the length.

The walking bread loaf jumped closer to me and stopped for not even a second. During this short time, I had already reached and clicked the button in the middle of the pokeball in my hands. It immediately swelled to the size of my palm. What type was the 'mon even? If I needed to battle, it would be a helpful hint.

"Swine!" I cooed and rubbed against my leg. I could feel my heart pounding, I wondered if the man could hear it. The pokemon didn't seem like it wanted a fight. It rather friendly the more it rubbed against my leg. I sat there for a second, before Natu's pokeball shrank and the old man chuckled. The brown, shaggy thing pointed its 'head?' to his voice.

"Swinub..." The pokemon sprung back to his chair as he wheeled further into the room. The brown creature had a name now. The man began to stroke the Swinub's long fur. It looked kidnda soft. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Depends...How was I feeling before?"

The man smiled. He sat for a few seconds but otherwise continued. "I am Pryce...And you are?" Pryce...that name sure rang a bell. One without a clapper that is. But my own name buddy? I'm shooting in the dark for that golden chime. I held my mouth open, that seemed to show Mr. Pryce about my blind hunt. "…I see...do you feel like walking would help to jog your memory? Do you feel well enough?" Mr. Pryce wheeled halfway back towards the door. I hesitated. What harm is there in walking? I thought. I'd get that well needed blood back to my legs and brain, and maybe even familiarize myself with wherever the heck I am.

"S-Sure." I said, realizing just how dry my throat really was. How long had I been lying there? Slowly I lowered my feet all the way to the floor. As I felt the sole of my shoe, I had the cling hard to the edge of the bed. My knees were weak but I could feel them come to strength as I just stood. Mr. Pryce was just watching me, still petting that Swinub. A little creepy, I admit. As last, I felt like I could let go. I unclenched my first of sheet fabric, letting my body sway slightly.

"Jynx!" Great, more unfamiliar sounds of unfamiliar pokemon. It stepped in the doorway, and immediately, I felt a weird snap between the pokemon and me. Not a bad snap...but certainly a 'snap.' It would be hard to describe the feeling of wholeness that swelled in my lungs. The pokemon was human-like, almost. Blond hair but purple skin and a red dress. I could sense that something different about it. Maybe it was just a child's instinct, but who knows? That feeling though, I felt like it was a part of me. One that had a heated warmth and stinging nostalgia. It felt difficult to breathe and my head became heavy. The Jynx came in, smiling at me. Mr. Pryce laughed as the pokemon took my wrist and led me to the door.

"Jynx Jynx Jynx!" I could hear the words faintly but mainly I heard my own tongue. '_Please, come with me!' _I shrugged it off. It's the dehydration playing with my mind. We began walking in front with Mr. Pryce trailing behind. "Jynx," He started. The pokemon turned around, still holding my wrist. "Please take him to get something to drink or eat. He must be hungry." Mr. Pryce turned around in his chair, and then started off in the opposite direction down a metal hallway. I watched before being yanked unknowingly by this Jynx.

"Jynx~" She called her name. I heard, again, my own words. '_Come.~_' A second time? I felt my face twist. I shouldn't be hearing these things. I-It's my imagination playing tricks on me. I kept trying to fool myself. Saying it was the dehydration or just being tired or confused. The Jynx saw my feelings.

"Jynx Jynx! Jynx.~" '_So you __**are**__ a gifted child!'_

My arm seemed to freeze up. My muscles stiffened and tightened. Why was I hearing her words? I-I can't spokespeak. I've never even heard any other thing up to today. (I think) Not even Mr. Pryce's Swinub. But why this Jynx? It didn't feel right. This knot welled in my stomach. It got heavy the more I walked down these corridors. No other living soul past us in these hallways. I was tempted to leave a hand to the wall to catch my weak knees if they gave under the sheer feeling of weight. Everything wanted to spin and drop me to the floor, but my lead wouldn't release my wrist. This wasn't possible. I had to be dreaming. But everything was so real…

She said I was a gifted child. As far as I could tell, I was nothing but normal.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm sorry I'm so slow :0 I'm also sorry practically nothing happened in this chapter =_= Gahhh..I'll try and make the next one better. Stay tuned.**


End file.
